Solace of the Night
by 9thForever
Summary: "Though at times we may feel like we can do it all by ourselves, the simple truth is, we can't." Anurag Prakash Ray.


Four in the morning, not the most normal time of day to be making a phone call, or expecting it to be received. No one in their right mind would be awake, unless for work. But here Beth sat, phone pressed to her ear, listening to the quiet ring that repeated periodically. It was stupid to even try, Alison was probably fast asleep, the last thing she would want was her phone to ring.

Dead silence, even the ringing stopped. Feeling defeated, she sighed, breathing in deeply. Just as the phone left her ear- the screen hadn't even had time to light up- she heard a sound through the speaker. The phone rebounded back to her ear, as if it was a magnet. Thankfully, it wasn't a dropped call or voicemail, but someone had picked up.

"Beth, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

Alison's voice alone brought a timid smile across her lips, no matter how small it was. She sounded tired, and panicked, Beth knew why.

"Hey.."

"Hey."

Suddenly, Beth was at a loss for words. When she had decided to call Alison, she'd thought out exactly which speech she was going to say, explaining why she needed to talk to the other woman, feeding her just enough bullshit to not worry. But right now, her mind was blank. Mouth agape, she lay not knowing what to say.

"Is everything alright?"

Thankfully Beth knew to wait before speaking, so that in this predicament she wouldn't say something totally stupid.

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

Could Beth really bring herself to unload all of her burdens on her? They were close friends, having been intimate a few times with their own complications (Donnie and Paul), but that didn't mean calling each other up in the middle of the night, yet here they were.

"I.. Uhh, bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alison continued to yawn, trying to wake herself more incase Beth actually did want to open up to her. They'd been friends for months, and Alison could see the weight of the world starting to pull Beth down, each time she'd ask, Beth would shut her out. Perhaps a pointless attempt because she knew the routine Beth would give, but she had to ask- not out of requirement, but concern. Even if they talked about nothing, she could see something good growing in Beth, something that calmed her down, made her seem happier.

"It's hard to talk right now, I have to whisper because Paul's in the next room. No.. It wasn't that bad, I just- it was a little stressful."

"Because of your partner?"

"Just the case we're working on, it's a bit of a bitch." She admitted. Crap, she knew Alison hated language. Since being around her Beth had cut down on her cursing tremendously, but her mouth still ran like a faucet at times. "Sorry," she muttered instinctively after hearing a tsk.

White noise filled the phone, only breathing heard on both ends. Beth began gnawing on her lower lip, almost embarrassed as she spoke.

"I dreamt you had gotten shot.. There was blood, so much blood. You were dying.."

"What on earth?"

"Yeah.. I just needed to know- for myself, you know? I had to know it didn't actually happen- that you're fine."

"Oh Beth," Alison sighed, but she sounded relieved.

"It's really good to hear your voice, Ali. You haven't been shot, have you?"

Chuckling, Alison shook her head.

"Good to know, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Beth-"

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, do you think we could meet up soon? I just need some absolute evidence to know you're fine."

"What day did you have in mind?"

"Uhh... Any?"

"Sure. I'd love that, Beth. Just pick a day, I'll try and get a sitter for the kids."

"Great," Beth found herself smiling, "I'll text you later, alright?"

"Of course."

After a few moments of silence, Alison finally hear a noise. Sniffling. Beth must have been crying.

"Hey, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Oh god. It's nothing, really Ali."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying."

"I know, I just can't stop. All from that dream."

"Meet me in an hour, at our usual place."

"What?"

"You heard me. We can't wait until later, Beth, you need me now- to see me. You'll meet me in an hour, no arguing. I'll see you soon." Content with herself, Alison clicked the phone off and prepared herself to leave.

Staring directly ahead, Beth zoned out. Alison wanted to meet, for her sake, but her body wouldn't move. Time ticked away before her phone vibrated in her hand, a new text.

I'm leaving now, see you soon.

Shoot, how long had she sat there? Grabbing her coat, she picked up the keys and left, not caring if Paul had woken.

Beth ran a few red lights, but it wouldn't matter, she was in a black and white. Pulling up outside the coffee shop, Beth spotted Alison's van across the lot. Relief flooded through her system faster than she could register, and it was the best feeling she'd had in a while. Heart pounding fast in her chest, she opened the car door and practically bolted towards the van. Alison had just stepped out, barely having time to face the other woman as she approached.

"Crackers! Beth." Alison gasped, flinching.

"Woaah, easy, crackers, really?"

"You know I don't curse like you.."

"Crap isn't even offensive."

"Oh hush." She slid her arms around the woman leaned against her van, pressing their bodies together for warmth. "How are you?"

Oh god, did Beth need that hug. As if the relief from seeing Alison's van was good, this was better. This was euphoria. Tears willingly flowed down her cheeks.

"Beth, honey? Was it something I said?" Alison pulled back, keeping one arm around her waist, the other wiping away at Beth's cheeks.

"No, no. I just needed this. God, I'm glad you're okay."

"I know.." Smiling, Alison stood on her toes to place a kiss on Beth's forehead.

That smile, it lit up Beth's heart, reminding her life wasn't what her mind told her it was. There was hope a beauty.

"I hate it when you see me cry." Beth found herself unable to release Alison, not willing to let go. If she held on, the moment would continue, it wouldn't fade away leaving her with that feeling of emptiness. Alison opted for not commenting on it, only embracing the partially sobbing woman tighter.

Stepping inside, Beth sat beside Alison, arm wrapped around each others whilst holding a cup of coffee. It was nearing 6am before they had entered the building, having held each other for nearly an hour. Alison had managed to get Beth to stop crying, laugh, and even crack a smile from time to time. A genuine smile, too, one that showed this raw, emotional side to the woman who practiced being impassive on a daily basis.

With a shrug, Beth knew their visit was coming to an end. She started work in a short while, while Alison had her own life to attend to.

"Beth, don't do that." Alison snapped Beth from her thoughts, having the brunette stare quizzically. "You're picking at your fingers because you're getting upset."

"Am not." Beth's fidgeting fingers stopped, drumming on her lap instead. Alison rolled her eyes at the flippant response. She placed a kiss to Beth's cheek, lingering as long as possible without feeling too inappropriate within their surroundings.

"Just because we should be going doesn't mean we won't see each other again soon. You know to text me and I would drop the world on a dime for you. You don't need to go through whatever it is that's bothering and upsetting you alone. I'm here for you, and I always will be."

"Yeah.. You're right. Thank you, Ali." Something in Alison's eyes told Beth everything she needed to know. It would be better. For once it felt like someone actually was telling the truth.


End file.
